The present invention relates generally to an improved pneumatic spreader system for distribution of agricultural crop treating chemicals in granular, particulate or pulverulent solid form upon the soil, and more particularly to a system for ease of cleaning and rinsing the interior of such systems through the use of a generally annular ring with water discharge orifices arranged along the length thereof, and wherein means are provided for controlling the flow of water to the ring for controlled water discharge into the system. The apparatus of the present invention is effective in cleaning and rinsing the system prior to use for other applications, and is further effective against material build-up prior to storage or extended periods of non-use.
Pressurized pneumatic systems utilizing a single distribution head delivering or metering a supply of granular or particulate material for controlled discharge of such material from a plurality of elongated booms have been employed in the past, and the systems currently in use are frequently employed by custom applicators wherein relatively clean conditions are required for start-up of application. Reliable means have not been available for the periodic and controlled cleaning of granular products or materials from the system, including all of the booms. The present invention provides a reliable and effective system for such controlled cleaning and rinsing.
Agricultural techniques require the utilization of soil treating agents to either encourage, discourage, destroy, or inhibit plant growth. Such agents may generally be characterized as crop treating chemicals, and include materials designated as nutrients such as fertilizers, and pesticides such as insecticides and herbicides including pre-emergent and/or post-emergent plant growth inhibitors. Accordingly, the term "crop treating chemical" is used in a comprehensive sense to incorporate those various ingredients utilized in agriculture to treat either the soil, the growing crop or plants, or certain insects which may damage the crop. Active materials used for treatment are commonly found in one of three forms, either water soluble, water wettable, particulate solid or in surface-impregnated solid form. In connection with the present invention, granular materials and/or surface-impregnated (wetted) granular materials are of particular interest, with the system of the present invention being particularly adapted for use in connection with the cleaning and rinsing of the system following use of one specific type of granular material prior to use for the distribution of a different material through the system and onto the soil or other surfaces being treated and wherein contamination of the new material to be treated could occur without adequate cleaning and preparation of the system.
In the treatment of agricultural fields and crops through spreading of one or more active treating ingredients, the efficiency of the treatment operation may be enhanced if steps are taken to avoid cross-contamination of the ingredients being distributed. Crop treating chemicals are frequently specific to a given application, and improper use of materials, or use of contaminated materials may be harmful to the crop being treated.
Pneumatic spreader systems typically are mounted upon self-propelled vehicles, thereby providing a means for achieving the distribution. In order to render these systems efficient, elongated booms are employed, and it is not uncommon for such booms to extend outwardly a distance of 18 feet or more from the center axis of the vehicle. Effective means must be provided in order to appropriately clean and rinse the entire expanse of the system. It is a feature and advantage of the system of the present invention to permit effective clean-up and rinsing of the arrangement whenever such operation is indicated.
Pressurized pneumatic systems normally employ a plurality of elongated hollow delivery booms, with these booms extending outwardly of the vehicle to certain predetermined and differing lengths. In order to preserve system cleanliness, operational integrity and predictability, therefore, means are provided in accordance with the present invention to render it possible to effectively clean and rinse the entire system, while at the same time, making it possible to activate the system to enhance movement of material through the fixed end of the elongated delivery booms. In the past, attempts have been made to provide a rinsing capability for pneumatic spreaders, however such systems frequently suffer from lack of uniformity of delivery of water into the flow, thus contributing to an inability to effectively clean the entire arrangement, including the distribution head. The features of the present invention have been found desirable for improving the performance of systems utilizing elongated hollow discharge or delivery booms through the provision of a hollow annular ring or annulus which is disposed above the spinner in the distribution head.